


unsteady ground

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Het, Post canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Michelle prepares to go undercover.





	unsteady ground

**Author's Note:**

> For comment Fic   
Theme: music  
Prompt : any, any/any, Come Back To Me (Garth Brooks)

“Vega. My office.” 

When Cho uses that voice, Michelle and all the other agents under his command know it’s not a good idea to delay. So she leaves the backstory brief she’s been studying, pausing only long enough to straighten her jacket and shake back her ponytail, and makes a beeline for his office. Wiley shoots her a sympathetic glance as she passes, probably worried that she’s going to get told off for something. 

Michelle gives him a tight smile back, partly because it’s what’s expected and you never know who might be watching. It’s mostly, however, because that’s exactly what she’s afraid of too. 

When she gets to Cho’s office, he’s sitting behind his desk, file open in front of him, pen in his hand. Michelle pretends not to notice the tension in his shoulders, the white of the knuckles. “Close the door,” he says, his eyes glancing over her shoulder to the bullpen beyond. When she does that, his eyes drop to the chair opposite his. “Sit down.” 

She does so, back ramrod straight, hands arranged on her lap like she’s at Sunday Mass with her grandmother. She waits for him to speak, resisting the urge to twist her fingers the way her stomach is twisting. 

“You heard what Jones said at the briefing.” 

It’s not a question. Michelle nods. “I’ve been studying the backstory since then. I’ll have it down by evening.” 

“And you’re ok with this? Dropping everything you have to go undercover for who knows how long?” 

Once again, Michelle nods. Cho’s eyes narrow just the tiniest amount which for him is the same as slamming his hand on the table. “We were only briefed today,” he reminds her. “You don’t have to agree to the secondment. You can think about-”

“I don’t need to.” It might not be the done thing to interrupt the boss but Michelle doesn’t care. “You saw the pictures, you heard what these men are capable of, just like I did.” Cho clicks the pen in his hand, a muscle in his jaw ticking at the same time. “They need someone fast, a young woman in this locality who speaks fluent Spanish, no relationship, no dependents...” His jaw ticks again at that and she knows why. “If I don’t do this, people are going to die.” 

The pen clicks again and Michelle can hear his thoughts as clearly as if he’d spoken them. “All right.” It sounds as if he means the exact opposite. He shifts on his chair, turning his attention back to his reports. “You leave tomorrow... you better get back to prep.”

Knowing it for a dismissal, Michelle stands, her knees suddenly shaky, like she’s on unsteady ground. “Will I see you before I leave?” Her voice is as shaky as her legs. She doesn’t care. 

He glances up from his paperwork, gives her a short nod. “I’ll come over tonight. Usual time.” That makes her feel better and she turns on her heel, heading for the door. 

“Michelle?” 

He never uses her name in the office and when she turns, sees him not looking at her but still down at his reports, she thinks she imagined it. Then she sees the tightness of his jaw, sees the muscle tick once more in his cheek. 

“Come back to me.” 

He doesn’t look up and Michelle feels a lump rising in her throat. “I promise.”


End file.
